Boku No Pika
by PikaChanWorld
Summary: A story about Ash and his friends' secret life. NSFW


**Boku no Pika**

**Chapter 1**

After a long day of battles, Ash and his best friend, Pikachu were in their room. Outside, it was raining hard, with thunder rumbling, occasionally lighting up the sky. They took a long bath together and got out. Ash picked up Pikachu and kissed his nose.

"We'll always be Best Buddies, right Pikachu?" Ash told his friend.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled playfully. Pikachu knew that he wanted to stay with Ash until the end. Ash smiled and started changing his clothes to his pajamas. Then, suddenly, green and blue lightning zapped down through the roof and struck Pikachu. Ash was startled and dropped his clothes. He was naked except for his underwear. Pikachu was glowing, bright green, and the light engulfed Pikachu. Something was happening to him. The light became unbearable and Ash blacked out.

Someone was shaking Ash. Ash slowly came to his senses and opened his eyes. His vision was a bit blurry, but he could barely make out a figure; a humanoid figure who was...crying?

"Pika! Pikaaaaaaa!"

It was a girl. A girl with a Pikachu hat. She was shaking Ash and crying. Ash snapped back to his senses and backed away.

"Who...Who are you?!" Ash asked

"Pika Pikachu!" The girl replied. She had stopped crying but tears still streamed down her cheeks. Ash looked at her. She was naked except for a Pikachu hat on her head.

"Pikachu? Is that you? I thought you were a Boy!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pi...Pikaaaa-Ash, I think the Lightning changed me into a girl...and a human! I can speak Human now!" Ash was surprised. Pikachu had turned into a girl...but she was the most adorable girl he had ever met in his life. None of the other girls he had met during his journey were this adorable.

"P...Pikaaa-Ash, I...now that I'm a girl, I...I feel something different. I feel this pull towards you." Pikachu blushed, and her face red, faced down, but kept her eyes on Ash.

"Will...will you still choose me?"

Ash looked at her.

"But...Pikachu, when I said that I would choose you, I meant that-"

"I know, but I want you to choose me again, but as a girl this time." Pikachu blushed. This was becoming more and more awkward by the minute. Pikachu was a boy, but now 'he' was a girl. Things were different now. Ash felt strange. He never felt like this ever before. He was sitting there, in his underwear, and nothing else, and in front of him, sat a human Pikachu girl who was basically naked.

Pikachu looked about 8 to 10 years old, with short brown hair and large, sparkling brown eyes. Ash looked into "her" eyes. He thought "she" looked beautiful, of course, from a ten-year old's eyes.

"I'm going to call you Pika-chan, okay?" Ash told his friend. Pika-Chan blushed. She scooted closer to Ash.

Ash turned red, and scooted closer to Pika-Chan.

"I love you, Ash". Pika-Chan whispered as she gently grabbed ahold of his hand. "You chose me, so I choose you." Ash held her hand tightly. He didn't want to let go. He got up on his knees and hugged his friend tightly. He wanted more of his body to touch Pika-Chan. He wriggled his butt and slowly, without hands, took his underwear off. He gently pressed his body to Pika-Chan's body. Her body felt so warm against his own. Pika-Chan turned red and tried to shy away, but Ash hugged her tighter. Ash started blushing and felt the irresistible urge to press harder. No. Go 'inside' of Pika-Chan. Ash slowly reached his hand further and further down Pika-Chan's body. Her whole body trembled, face turning red, and 'her' eyes rolled back into 'her' head in ecstasy. She quietly squeaked, not knowing what else to do.

Ash gently spread Pika-Chan's legs apart and slowly, with a up and down, forward and back motion, started to fuck Pika-Chan.

"Pi-ka-pi-ka-piiiiiii~" Pika-Chan moaned, in the most adorable voice Ash had ever heard. He knew, in his entire journey, out of every girl he had met, every girl he had fucked, Pika-Chan was the one. Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, even Selena, not one of them was as perfect as this. Ash brought his face closer to his friend's and quietly Moaned into 'her' ear. "I love you, Pikachu, I love you so much. I want you to be mine. I want you to be with me forever."

"I know. I've always been yours, Ash. I've always been with you, and I will be until the end." Pikachu moaned, blushing, her grip on Ash's hand loosening, relaxing, letting her body fluids flow out. "I love you Ash. I want to make babies with you. I want you to go full on out. Please, Ash. More! Oh! More!" Pika-Chan was twitching on the floor her eyes partially rolled back. Ash fucked even harder. Faster than a bolt tackle. Ash felt amazing. He never knew he had loved Pikachu so much, even after all this time he had been with him. Soon, he was becoming tired, Pika-Chan was close to sleeping, her eyelids fluttering.

"Ash, lick me. Lick my body, Ash. I want to feel good before I fall asleep." Pika-Chan muttered weakly. Ash, eyelids drooping, started licking Pika-Chan, his humping coming to a slow, deep, but steady movement. He started from 'her' face, and slowly went down all the way to her legs, taking a long time to lap her body fluids off her body. He lapped all of the fluids off the floor, even his own. It tasted of Pika-Chan. He then French kissed 'her' for what seemed like forever, humped 'her' some more, and fell, literally, asleep, his penis still stuck inside Pika-Chan.

Ash woke, on the floor, completely naked. He sat up and felt something on his penis. He looked down, and saw Pikachu on his meat stick, looking relaxed and peaceful. Pikachu slowly opened his eyes and smiled that adorable smile Ash had always loved.

"Let's do that again sometime, right, buddy? Ash told Pikachu, smiling. Pikachu nodded. He set his hand on the floor and felt something small, hard, and spherical. It was a Mega Stone, one he had never seen before. He looked at it closer. It was an impossible creation, but he felt it. He knew what it was. He looked at Pikachu.

"We can do this tonight, Pikachu. Again. Let's have the time of our lives."

Pikachu smiled. "Chu~!" He squeaked.

Several months later, Pikachu looked a bit strange. He looked fatter, pregnant, in fact. Selena started to wonder why and asked Ash about it, and Ash replied,

"Pikachu is mine, Selena. He wanted it to happen." Just as he said that, Pikachu fainted. Ash quickly set his Mega Stone and Pikachu flashed brightly, becoming larger, taking shape, becoming, once more, Pika-Chan. Ash reached inside her and pulled out a large egg. It was theirs. Pika-Chan opened 'her' eyes and looked at Ash and smiled.

"Ash, I choose you."

**Chapter 2**

**The Bloody Room**

It was weird. Pikachu had seemed to avoid Ash recently. Ash was starting to get worried about him. He worried that Pikachu hated him, since Ash got him pregnant. Every day, at random intervals, he would hear his special Megastone activate, and Pikachu would be seen hours later. He needed to find out why his best friend was avoiding him, so one night, he snuck after Pikachu and found him entering a storage building. Then, his megastone activated. Ash saw a flash of light within the storage and in that second, he saw something...something horrifying.

There was blood on the windows, on the wall, and everywhere he could see through the small window. Ash ran towards the storage room and creaked the doors very slightly so that he could peek inside. It was dark in there, but as his eyes adjusted, he saw her. He saw Pika-Chan. She was lying on the ground, eyes closed, face up, in a pool of blood, and what appeared to be dried blood. This was where Pikachu disappeared to every day.

Ash swung open the doors to the storage space and rushed over to his friend.

"Pika-Chan! Are you okay? What happened? Who did this to you?!" Ash asked Pika-chan.

"Nobody, Ash. Nobody. If it was anyone, it would be me. Please look away, Ash. Please don't look at me." Pika-Chan told him in a soft, weak voice, tinted with pain.

"Why have you been avoiding me, Pika-Chan? Is there something wrong? Tell me, please! I want to help you." Ash said, panicked.

"It happens to girls, Ash. You don't know how it's like since you've never been a girl." Pika-Chan paused. "...I'm...I'm on my period. I can't clean up this mess, Ash. I can't do anything! Help, Ash, it hurts! It hurts!"

Ash was worried. He had never seen Pika-Chan, or Pikachu this much in pain at all. As long as he could help her in some way, he didn't care what he did, so he got down on all fours and started licking Pika-chan's body fluids off the floor.

"Ash! What are you doing? You're going to get yourself dirty!" Pikachu-Chan yelled.

"Pika-Chan, I'm already dirty...for you. I'm helping you clean up your mess. I'll clean it up nice and shiny, until you won't believe it was there" ash mumbled Ash slurped up the pool of blood around Pika-Chan. "I'll be your own, personal liquid vacuum cleaner."

Pika-Chan smiled. She could now feel his breath down below, gently breathing down the bloody areas of her body as he slurped around her. Pika-Chan shivered in ecstasy; it felt so good. Her pain was fading away, and becoming something she enjoyed. Love. She wanted Ash to stick his Diglett into her. Then, she blacked out.

When she came to, she felt good; no, wonderful. The room was shining, as if her blood had never been there before. She felt Ash groping her flat breasts like there was no tomorrow..

"Are you feeling better now, Pika-Chan? You were out for two hours! I was so worried!"

Ash was naked, his bloody clothes in a box in the room.

"Yes, Ash. I'm okay, but now I want to stuff my face full of your Diglett and get your Miltank milk! Oh! I want it so much! Ash, please! Stick it in, stick it inside me now!"

The next few hours was one filled with pleasure. They, however, did not know they were being watched. Team Rocket had seen Pikachu and Ash run into the storage room, but had not come out. Video camera ready, they snuck up to the window and looked inside using their camera. Instantly, they regretted it. They saw something they had never seen before, and never wished they had seen.

"I like it."

They heard a wet sound and looked over at Meowth to find him breathing hard, his face tinged with red, and his paw on his Diglett moving at the speed of a Quick Attack, his milk blasting off at the speed of light.

"I don't think bawss needs the Twerp's Yellow Mouse anymore. I made sure the camera livestreams it to master Giovanni a while back so he's watching this too, but I'm sure he's kinda digging it."

Jessie and James were disgusted. They had never seen something so strange before. A trainer, a ten-year old, in fact, was having sex with a naked girl about 8 or 9 years old, with a Pikachu hat. The two looked at each other, as they heard a loud noise from the Pikachu hat.

"Pika-PIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Then, they knew who the girl was. It was Pikachu. They realized they didn't want it anymore. They didn't want the Pikachu they had been chasing for months, no years.

The next day, Pika-Chan was pregnant again. Ash realized his new passion; he wanted to become the true 'Pokémon Master.' He wanted to procreate with Pika-Chan every day, to make new Pokémon, the Ash Pikachu, just like his previous affair with Greninja, which made an Ash-Greninja, but this time, not just one. He wanted more Pikachus. He wanted to have Pika-Chan all for himself.

And so, the legend began for the true "Pokémon Master".

**Chapter 2.5**

**Ketchup**

Ash and Pika-Chan were sitting on their bed when Pika-Chan turned to him and asked, "Ash, do you know why I like Ketchup?"

"No. Why?" Ash replied.

"The reason why I liked to lick ketchup was because your name sounds like Ketchup. You know, Ketchum, Ketchup. I was trying to show you how much I wanted to taste you, lick you, do things to you. I was trying to show my affection to you. I love how it tasted just like how much I like tasting you.

Then, the two lovers did a good fuck.

**Chapter 3**

**Meowth's problem**

Meowth had a problem. That problem had started a few days ago when he saw Ash and Pika-Chan having sex. He remembered what he saw clearly. Ash, penis bulging, licking Pika-Chan's period blood off the ground, while inserting it into his "best buddy".

"More like fuck buddy...that twerp...why does he get to fuck a girl and not me?"

Meowth mumbled to himself as he remembered the girl Meowth he wanted to impress years ago by learning the Human language. He remembered all the things he wanted to do with her...the things he wanted to do to her...oh, so many things... Meowth daydreamed about her every day, and every time his dick would get hard...and when it's hard, it' D. Cat dicks are spiky too, so spiky that Meowth's dick could be a lethal weapon.

"Only if I had a gorlfren..." Meowth was jealous. He was jealous of Ash and that darn Pikachu!

"I'm the only one without a partner...I hear That twerp with the closed eyes got one...Ash fucked several...Including Pikachu...Jessie's got James...and master Giovanni's got...uh...his dead wife, I guess...but I've not nobody. Nobody to fuck."

Meowth sighed, as he remembered when he started to masturbate when he saw the two having a good time. He had felt the sudden urge to put his paw around his dick and jerk it up and down. He thought it was weird, but it felt good. No, it felt AMAZING. It was the greatest thing he had ever felt in a long time.

"This," he had thought, "this is what I wanted to feel. This is what I wanted Meowthette to do to me with her mouth." But now, it was becoming a problem. He had to jack off 12~48 times per day. He had ejaculated all over Giovanni's paperwork when he wasn't there, so he had to clean it up before Giovanni came back. Meowth also ejaculated all over the wall when he walked in on Jessie and James having sex in the Pokémon cage room, which he quickly ran away from before they noticed. He had ejaculated on the walls, the floor, his food bowl, his water bowl, Jessie, James, Zoobat, the other Zoobat, and all the other Zoobats.

"Why are there so many Zoobats? Why do they all want to catch that white stuff in their mouths?" He wondered out loud. He got up, and stretched, and started to take his morning stroll. Then, it happened. He heard them. He heard the two fucking. He heard the squeals, the squeaks, the Pikas, and the Chus. He heard the twerp screaming,

"Almost there, Pikachu! I can feel it now...AHh! Do you feel it, Pika-Chan?! The slimy stuff is entering your body! We...we're becoming one!"

"Pika...pi...pi...PikAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pika-Chan squealed, her face covered in sweat.

Without realizing it, Meowth's paw was on his dick and was moving it faster than quick attack. When Pika-Chan squealed, Meowth ejaculated onto the trees like Weedle's web but in the form of a hydro pump...except meowth's pump was a little more slimy.

"Aw man, those twerps look like they're having fun! I guess I'll have as much fun as them watching them...oh wait, I can film them on camera, then I can show post it online! Then everyone can enjoy it!" Meowth thought to himself.

Meowth pulled out his trusty camera and set it down on a rock nearby. The rock was in plain sight, but Ash and Pika-Chan didn't notice from their "exercise". They were just having too much fun. Meowth' fave started to redden, and he collapsed to his knees. They were weakening from his orgasm. The sudden jolt of his body falling triggered his dick to pump again, shooting into the bush in front of him. Out of the bushes, he heard a soft

"Chuu~?" And a Pichu crawled out. It was adorable. Meowth grabbed the Pichu with his now slimy paws and and pulled it close.

"Pi...PiCHu?" The Pichu looked scared, but Meowth didn't care. He pulled out his pulsating, giant, spiky dick and stabbed it into the Pichu's mouth. The Pichu started to fight, but Meowth was too strong. Eventually, Pichu submitted to his powers, and grew limp. Meowth grinned. He now had a fuck buddy! He was happy. He was going to do so many things with Pichu.

"Pi...chu..." Pichu mumbled, Meowth's semen dribbling out of its' mouth. Pichu knew that Meowth was going to make him, though unknowingly, his sex slave. Pichu was scared for its' future, but she was most afraid of Meowth.

**Chapter 4**

**James' Awakening**

James had loved Pokemon as a kid, even though he was born a noble. He thought he had everything; a fiancé (Jessebelle), money, a Pokemon (Growlie), parents, and servants as well. However, Jessebelle did not like Pokemon. She would kick Growlie out of the door every time she was close to James. One day, James could not take it anymore. He ran out in the middle of the night, and eventually joined the mafia; Team Rocket, where he met Jessie. Jessie looked oddly similar to Jessebelle, but James knew she was different. She liked Pokémon as much as James, and never kicked any of his Pokémon. Soon, they met Meowth, and became the best of friends...or so he thought. Almost every time, their mission failed, and they were "blasted off again."

"We need to make a new catchphrase. I think we've used that one way too much." Meowth said.

"Yeah, you think?" Jessie replied.

James was getting tired of it too, but really, they never could have thought of anything better, so they stuck with what they had. He remembered all those times he had blasted off with Jessie...and all those times he REALLY blasted himself in Jessie. That time was really good...but James also remembered haw. Many Zoobats and Golbats were in Team rocket. Sometimes, James would use a Zoobat like a condom because of its' perfect shape. However, because of this, he noticed the Zoobats started to turn red and come closer to him. James was confused, but used this fact to secretly relieve himself when he felt horny. What was better, was that the Zoobats swallowed all his "milk", so that nobody would suspect a thing. He loved ejaculating into his own Zoobat; his penis fit perfectly inside its mouth.

One day, James was jerking off into his Zoobat during a cave mission alone, when suddenly, his flashlight went out. He panicked, fumbling for his flashlight with one hand, and the Zoobat into the other. Suddenly, his hand forcefully snapped off the Zoobat and James fell to the floor. He heard squeaks flapping all around him. He was surrounded by Zoobats. Then, the flapping suddenly stopped as if from a command. All was quiet, until he felt something wet on his cock. It was like wet vacuum, except moist and without all the noise. Whatever it was, it felt amazing. Right before he went into an orgasm, he finally, albeit weakly, got his backup lantern on, and to his surprise, he was completely naked, surrounded by naked girls, all flat-chested loli girls. One was sucking his dick, while two more were about to suck his nipples; James was getting gangbanged by Zoobats. James was confused. How could he attract so many Zoobats?

"Wh-What-ah-oh-arE you doinG?!"he weakly asked through his orgasmic bursts.

The one sucking his penis looked up, her mouth dripping with his nectar.

"I love you, James. No, WE love you, James. I loved you since the beginning, but now that you use me as a condom, I love you even more. I could swallow your milk for all eternity."

James weakly asked her, "Why are all of you here?" To which she replied, "Your pheromones overpower is. We cannot resist you. If you are more than 100 meters from us, we nearly orgasm. We need to be by your side. We need you, James."

James finally realized the truth; he was destined to become the ultimate Zoobat Master. He could command all the Zoobat with a flick of a dick; he had a harem of fighting Zoobat Loli girls. A flash of Ash and Pika-Chan came across his mind, and he remembered the time he saw them having sex in the storage room. James now knew. He knew how good it felt to have sex with a Poké-Chan. Strength suddenly welled inside him, as he pulled his Zooba-Chan up closer to him, away from his dick. She looked surprised as she wiped her mouth, and she looked into his eyes with her sparkling, dark blue ones with longing. James couldn't handle it any longer. He started to French-kiss her, his dick growing harder than ever before. Ignoring the other Zoobat girls, he rolled over, pinning Zooba-Chan onto the ground, and he started to repeatedly fuck her. The other Zooba-Chans stared at them, anxiously waiting to be next. James finished inside her after an hour of moans and happiness and stood up. His Zooba-Chan has fainted, with a soft smile on her face, with drool slowly flowing out of her mouth.

The other Zooba-Chans were beginning to look unstable, and each one of them were starting to orgasm. James pulled the two beside him and licked their cute little faces. Their bodies constricted and dropped to the ground in orgasmic pleasure, fainting instantly. James grabbed all the Zooba-Chans all around him and licked various parts of their body, each one fainting instantly. Soon, James stood in the dimly lit cave, with naked loli Zoobat girls surrounding him. James looked around him, and sighed. There was no more Zoobats to fuck, but he wanted more. He gripped his dick tightly and started to masturbate. His hand started to become slimy, and the slimier it got, it felt better. His hand started to go faster and faster, and eventually became as fast as Quick Attack. James tilted his head back and moaned as he finished, at a 55 degree angle into the air, but James didn't hear the ejaculate land. He weakly looked up and saw a large Golbat, its' mouth overflowing with semen. It was gulping it down, quickly, with its mouth still open.

Suddenly, the Golbat fell to the ground, and James saw it start to change in front of his eyes. It glowed brightly, beautifully, like when a Pokémon was about to evolve. It started to grow bigger, taller, and longer, as it grew human-like legs, arms, and a head. Finally, when the glowing stopped, a naked young girl sat in front of James. Her chest was slightly bigger than the Zoobat-Chans he has around him. She looked at him and licked her lips, wiping the remaining body fluids from around her mouth. James reached out and hugged her, and inserted his bulging dick inside her. Then he knew. He knew the truth. Every Pokéchan was created when they felt an insatiable lust for a human. Now, James, with his newfound knowledge, knew what his ultimate goal was:

To become the ultimate Pokéchan harem master.


End file.
